


Sweet Fall

by Ash_Lumos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute couple being cute as usual, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hinata being more adorable, I mean it it's long, Kageyama being adorable, Long smut, M/M, The team being cute and funny, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: The relationship between them flowed naturally just like a warm breeze during summer. However, as things progressed and some obstacles were found along the way, Kageyama couldn't help but feel utter frustration.Trying to be the best for Hinata's sake he indulges into some research in order to figure things out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assstiel/gifts).



> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Here I am with another smut, this time for Haikyuu!! I am seriously addicted to this wonderful show and I hope you enjoy the fic! It's a present for my elf friend Tabby!
> 
> Come talk to me at: http://starjedi.tumblr.com/

“University girls are so much more out there than the high schoolers. That I can tell you for sure,” Tanaka grinned widely, sipping the rapidly warming beer, making his throat bulge with long movements.

 

“Out there?” Yamaguchi who hasn't been particularly talkative throughout their meeting, tilted a confused head in response. “What do you mean Tanaka-san?”

 

“I mean,” a deep, excited breath “that they ought to be talking to you without being all prude about it.”

 

A collective and amused ‘oh’ echoed through the small space, sounding almost like a trained choir.

 

Tsukki rolled his eyes up high until vision escaped him. A bunch of unarticulated idiots gathered in a house could only result in such topic.

 

Every month, more often than not, the whole crew reunited in Suga’s new apartment. It wasn't particularly big or glamorous but it had its charm. The decoration was still lacking in class but the young man was extremely organized so it always looked clean and welcoming.

 

The boys sat on the floor in his room, in a semi-circle and close together, sharing recent stories of college’s daily life and whatnots. The night was starred and clear, the wind steady and agreeable enough for the windows to be open so a calming breeze would sneak through.

 

This time around only Suga, Daichi, Tanaka, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and Tsukki had made it. Asahi being with a tight schedule at work, was unable to ditch his double shift. Noya had probably slept and missed their texts and Hinata had stayed over at home, studying for a second chance test he failed to comprehend the first time he took it.

 

The younger ones were now in the third year and the perspective was quite different than before. Meanwhile being worried about grades and a great future resume, there was also the constant pressure for following plans regarding their career.

 

Not that it worried Kageyama too much, in particular. The boy didn't dwell over such matters as much as his classmates.

 

In that sense, most would say he was a very focused young man. Practicing until sunset and beyond with Hinata, with the prospect of playing professionally. That was almost all that occupied his mind.

 

Almost.

 

“-and then she said ‘Hey have my number!’ and I was so shocked my mouth hung open stupidly for almost thirty seconds before I could nod like a dog,”

 

“Whoa! Tanaka-san is amazing! Have you been trading messages?” Yamaguchi’s voice was by far the loudest.

 

“Oh, here we go,” Daichi muttered, drinking silently and glancing over Suga, who shrugged and offered him a kind smile in sympathy, given that they had heard the story at least ten times.

 

Tanaka chuckled, putting fingers under a stubbled chin before continuing.

 

“Of course. I don't mean to say I am a master at seduction but-”

 

“Oh god-” Tsukki massaged his temples.

 

“But I managed to keep up a good week of texting so far,” he opened his eyes as wide as they would go “With heart emojis even.”

 

Yamaguchi slapped a hand towards his open mouth, seeming to be amazed.

 

“Will you go out?”

 

“They have-” Daichi interrupted before his friend could go on enthusiastically.

 

“Already gone out,” Suga finished for him, taking a bite of one of the tuna mini sandwiches he had prepared earlier.

 

“Hey! Would you stop stealing my thunder! That’s my turn to shine. I can finally say I am seeing a cute girl,”

 

“Sorry,” they sighed in unison.

 

Daichi waved his hand, gesturing for their irritated partner to finish.

 

Tanaka cleared his throat and raised dramatic eyebrows up. “And then we went on a movie,”

 

“Nice,”

 

“A horror one,”

 

“You mean-”

 

“She held onto me tightly,” he reenacted passionately, gripping Suga’s pillow away from the bed behind him, squeezing it against his body and petting where they imagined the girl’s head was supposed to be.

 

“Get me out of here-” Tsukki’s voice was barely a whisper.

 

“Shh-”

 

“And we kissed!” Tanaka finished with a rumbling laugh.

 

“Amazing,” Daichi said in a mocking thrill.

 

“Whoa, so smooth.” Suga closed his eyes tightly in false praise.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Say what you want but Yuuchi-chan and I are doing just fine. Good and steady like a sports car.”

 

“What even-”

 

“I am happy for you, Tanaka-san. We all know how much you wanted a girlfriend,” Yamaguchi smiled, eating a whole sandwich in one bite and chewing quickly.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend yet-” another sip before stressing the word. “We are working on it.”

 

“At least one of us was successful in that field.” Suga observed with a smirk.

 

“It’s not like I am looking for trouble right now. I have enough assignments to work on at this point,” the former captain commented.

 

“Don't even mention it. We could go on and on about how much work we had to do before practice. Right Kageyama-kun?” Yamaguchi chirped cheerfully, turning towards the taller boy who was happy to be left alone until then.

 

“Yeah,” he muttered.

 

“What about you, King?” Tsukki snorted, snapping his own fingers. “Your majesty has so many admirers his locker was filled to its capacity in Valentine’s day. Now he is a decent social boy, a whole fanbase has risen.”

 

The university students chuckled and Tanaka rubbed his hands together. “Is that true? Kageyama has a secret valentine?”

 

The setter turned his head away and to everyone’s surprise gained a little colour to his previous pale cheeks while clicking his tongue.

 

Daichi squinted “Do you?”

 

“It’s not- I don't. We-”

 

The room grew silent and only Yamaguchi’s teeth crunching against food became the background sound.

 

“It's not official yet.”

 

Tanaka’s roar could have probably be heard across the street. Suga smacked his arm hard.

 

“Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“It's- I- it's not like-” he took a deep breath “It’s new, ok. So I wouldn't want to spoil it or anything by telling everybody. And besides that-” he looked away. Blush intensifying. “We are still figuring things out,”

 

“What’s her name, Kageyama-kun?” Tsukki’s grin almost reached both ears with sheer content at his team mate’s visibly uncomfortable situation. The one he put him through, to be precise.

 

“I won't give any further details.”

 

“What? Why not?” Tanaka whipped. Hands flying to his head. “Is she an older woman or anything like that?  Oh my- do you have an agreement? ” He gasped “She’s not married, is she? That’s illegal.”

 

Kageyama’s face must have twisted into very fascinating expressions because everyone was suddenly laughing out loud at the stupidity of the scenery.

 

“Of course not, idiot. I just don't want to say anything just yet. That's all,”

 

The tall student looked down, playing with the rim of his shirt as if it was the most entertaining activity to do at that moment.

 

“The King is surely mysterious. Maybe the answer could be right under our noses this whole time.” Tsukki’s glasses reflected the dim light of the bedroom sinisterly.

 

Kageyama sent the blocker a deadly glare. Conveying a message that could be only understood between the two.

 

“Alright. Alright,” the teaser raised palms up in sign of defeat. “We won't bother you anymore.”

 

Tanaka huffed, annoyed that Kageyama wouldn't spill it out at once.

 

“At least….have you done it?”

 

“What?” dark eyebrows furrowed. Hands sweaty and legs twitching occasionally.

 

“You know. Did you go all the way?” Tanaka asked in a clear manner, motioning what he meant with a gesture Kageyama preferred not to have witnessed.

 

In a heartbeat all the healthy rosy hue of his skin was drained. The built body showing noticeable evidences of discomfort. Eyes blinking rapidly, feet unquiet.

 

Had they gone all the way? Kageyama wouldn't know how to answer that.

 

An overwhelming feeling doused within him, washing away his relaxed state to bring thousand questions to the agitated mind.

 

He supposed the correct choice was ‘no’. But then again, all the tries couldn't be discarded, so maybe a half ‘yes’?

 

The unnerving anxiety on the thought of it was wrecking. One of the most unpleasant emotions hit the boy hard in the chest all over again, as he had felt before while playing on the court.

 

Frustration.

 

He was used to be a natural in matters he was passionate about. Volley, for instance, was never seen as mystery to him. On the contrary, it flowed through his veins like it was part of him. The weight of the ball an extension to the athletic frame.

 

However, intimacy was a whole another story.

 

He wasn't exactly what people could call an expert, neither considered himself to be the most skilled lover in that department. But the thing that mattered the most was that he tried his best.

 

That never failed to drive him mad.

 

Kageyama tried his best and even then couldn't obtain the expected results. Not when a certain lover would cry out in pain and twist in his arms in the unappealing fashion whenever they decided it was time to try going ‘all the way’ like Tanaka had put it.

 

“Whoa! Kageyama-kun seems white like a ghost. Are you ok?” Yamaguchi's tone was genuinely worried, scratching the back of his head to break the awkward silence that the unfortunate question had set.

 

“I-I’m ok. I’ll be heading out, got some stuff to do,”

 

“Hey! What about my answe-”

 

Suga covered Tanaka’s loud mouth with a hand before it could have any other advert effect on their former team mate.

 

“I shall walk you out,” the apartment’s owner announced sweetly, letting go of his obnoxious friend to accompany the terribly pale boy. “There is more food in the fridge if you want, so help yourselves.”

 

Suga smiled and patted Kagayama’s back, guiding the rather dizzy student downstairs and unlocking the door on their way.

 

“Be careful on your ride back home. There are a few buses picking up near here, just go straight ahead and you will see the stop.”

 

“Sure, thanks,”

 

The darkness of the little hall wouldn't allow Suga to see his face completely but he was quite sure it wasn't a tranquil expression he ought to find.

 

“Hey-” the young man bit on his lower lip and looked down.

 

Kagayama turned.

 

“If you talk to Hinata about it I bet he will understand and you could work on this together. I know you have a lot on your shoulders now, I’ve been a third year too so-”

 

And then again blue eyes went huge on the serious put off face. Upper lip quirking tensily and hands gripping tightly on the black bag’s strap.

 

“Ho-how-how do you-how-”

 

Suga sighed. It was a good shot in the dark.

 

“It's a little obvious since you were first years. And honestly in the back of everyone’s head I assume it would be weird if it didn't go like that sooner or later,” a sincere smile followed.

 

Kagayama did little but play with his own feet, twisting sideways.

 

“I guess. It’s recent and I-I never had well-that,”

 

His older friend nodded vehemently.

 

“I know what you mean but you two never lacked enthusiasm. Perhaps you can try different things until it works out. Just don't be upset about it too much. It's normal to be awkward at first,”

 

However, by the scrunched up manner the younger one looked right then, it seemed to bother him more than it should have.

 

Suga guessed it was mostly because of pride than anything. It was more than ok to fail before getting the hang of a relationship but Kageyama appeared to be angry at something.

 

The boy had grown up at least four inches since their year together and he has also acquired a larger built. Strong arms and large shoulders, just like a professional player should look.

 

Sometimes Suga felt old.

 

“We-we are good together. There are still fights,”

 

Naturally

 

“-and we argue a lot over nothing but we-”

 

The tall young man looked up as if trying to find the missing words on the ceiling boards.

 

“We fit,”

 

The other agreed, waiting in silence.

 

“I’m just not as talented at being a-” the colour red took over his entire face “lover...than I am a setter, I guess,”

 

“Hmm...have you tried research?”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“Research online! You can find a lot of useful tips on the internet. And I don't mean the videos, everyone knows it's nothing like real life. There are some helpful sites,”

 

Helpful sites.

 

The prospect of having to succumb to the vast online world to answer his own sexual questions seemed a bit humiliating when Kageyama stopped to consider it. Didn't it look like he was just a complete loser? What if everything ended up even worse? He could foretell at least four clear scenarios in which he would hurt Hinata following its guidance.

 

Eyes darting to calculate risks at top speed before a gentle hand paused on the moving shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey. Relax. That could be one of the reasons things are being hard on your part. You have to relax, or else you can't calm the person who’s with you,”

 

Kageyama absently nodded.

 

It was true. The sense of duty he always felt took over the best of his skills, bringing nervousness along. His body went tense whenever he remembered Hinata’s distressed face looking up at him while trying to hide the afflicted expressions behind the pillows.

 

‘ _Kage-Kageyama,” the sob that was supposed to grace his ears sounded more like a pained cry while the ever excited boy just looked pleadingly at the other, silently asking for him to figure it out, change, do something right so they wouldn't have to stop._

 

_“I’m sorry,” the tone must have been heartbreaking to hear because his lover just shook the bright orange head violently from side to side, pulling Kageyama close and threading slender and taped fingers into sleek black hair._

 

_“It's ok ,don't worry. We can try later!”_

 

And he supposed they could but a voice inside his mind already blamed himself for possible future failures.

 

“Suga-san,” he bowed slightly “Thank you for the food and reception. I- I appreciate your advices,”

 

Suga laughed, scratching over the adorable mole that would wrinkle whenever he grinned.

 

“No problem. That's what friends are for, after all. Just think about it and remember not to over analyze things too much,”

 

\--

 

The memory of the night Hinata had made his confession would never fade away even with years to come.

 

With the heavy volleyball practice and the incoming tests, the atmosphere had become heavy somehow. Everyone in the club knew how their senpais simply hated the idea of having to stop and leave earlier home for studying duty.

 

However, it wasn't as if they had an option. To compete in friendly games against powerful schools they had to make it through the terror that were evaluations.

 

“Reptiles’ blood have what properties when it comes to temperature?” Hinata guided his bike down a small hill while looking down at Yachi’s notebook, the highlighted questions standing out besides de cute cat stickers that reminded him of Kenma sometimes.

 

“Hmm-” Kageyama scratched the back of his neck, accompanying the boy’s pace as they slowly walked towards common destination.

 

“Come on, that’s an easy one. Remember that time when you touched the frog. How you felt!”

 

“Frogs are not reptiles, dumbass. They are amphibious.”

 

“Oh yeah! Sorry about that.”

 

“They are cold? Cold blooded?”

 

“Yeah, almost,”

 

The taller boy squinted slightly, looking down at his excited friend who moved his feet non stop and waved the little pink notebook around as if feeling smug to know the answer.

 

The sun was almost down. The orange outline on the horizon made Hinata’s hair even more vibrant. Summer was gone so the lovely gentle wind blew past them and made their baggy clothes follow it around.

 

“It adjusts to….the ambient. The blood temperature adjusts according to where they are?”

 

“Ding! Ding! Ding!” Hinata raised one finger in the air. “That's correct! Very good. I didn't think you would remember!”

 

“Idiot, of course I do! Now it’s your turn. Give me Yachi’s notes.”

 

“Oook! Don't go soft on me,”

 

“I never do,”

 

They continued to walk lazily side by side, knocking each other out of the way when they answered poorly. Their laughter was loud and people walking by turned curious head at the humorous students grinning for no apparent reason.

 

“-And how many ribs does a snake have?”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Kageyama breathed “How many ribs does a snake have?”

 

“A snake?” Hinata scrunched up the little button nose, the light freckles on his skin moving. “There are different sizes of them. The little green ones to the big ones like in that terrible movie,”

 

“It doesn't matter.”

 

They stopped as hands gripped the handles of the bike in doubt. The boy concentrated, squeezing his eyes together. Kageyama had to admit he looked quite adorable doing that.

 

“A pair of ribs per...per vertebra?”

 

“Yeah.” He grinned.

 

“Really?! We got this,” little jumps in the air as his hands waved wildly.

 

“Hey, don't get so excited. We still have English to go.”

 

“Oh man-”

 

A rumbling thunder broke strongly in the sky, lighting up the evening colours. Not a single second later, cascading down, heavily and all at once, rain began to fall on their heads.

 

“Oh no no no no,” Shouyou grabbed the other’s hand, fitting their friend’s notebook underneath his shirt before pulling him somewhere safe.

 

They ran for what seemed to be long minutes, their drenched clothes doing little to protect them. Kageyama had pulled out his big jacket and covered both their bodies, wrapping one hand around Hinata’s shoulder to pull him closer.

 

“There! There! Come on,”

 

The little bus stop in the middle of the road was little and made of wood but it would do for now. At least it lowered the chances of a cold.

 

The young men took shelter in it. Hinata shook his head sideways in an attempt to get the wild locks dry quickly. The other letting the droplets slide down his face and straight shiny hair.

 

They sat in silence watching the rain with fascinated eyes. The force of the water making leaves and flowers bend, the roars that came with the lightings making Hinata shake.

 

“Are you afraid?”

 

“Wh-what? No? No, no.” A shaky laughter followed but faded pathetically when another loud cracking sound came and Shouyou protected his head with both hands, trembling softly.

 

For what felt like two seconds, Tobio wanted to laugh at how stupid his partner looked right now. There was nothing to be feared really. It was just...a loud noise, he supposed. Why was the idiot so scared?

 

Though when it came again the whine that left his friend’s lips woke something inside him.

 

An instinctive need to soothe and protect.

 

“Hinata. There's nothing bad about it. It will be gone soon, ok?”

 

Usually he wasn't that nice to him. Even though everyone could agree their bickering has toned down significantly over two years.

 

Shouyou nodded reluctantly, looking downwards and avoiding looking into Tobio’s eyes. Not feeling like he would handle the mocking glare he would find.

 

An ear-piercing thunder.

 

It was a full body shake this time.

 

The boy had grown a little since first year but he was still small and slender muscled. Different from Kageyama in so many ways.

 

The small cries couldn't be ignored anymore.

 

The setter sighed and pulled his bag away to scoot closer. A hand bringing them together and squeezing Hinata’s arm lightly for comfort.

 

Spooked big eyes looked up at him, red and wet at their rim. Tears threatening to stream down, imitating the unforgiving rain that got them trapped.

 

It was unnerving.

 

Before Kageyama could register and get a hold of his movements, fingers stroked the freckled and now cold cheek, brushing away the sight of sadness that was so unfitting to his team mate.

 

“Don’t cry,”

 

Hinata sniffed. Trying out a small smile.

 

“Tha-Thank you, Kageyama. You’re nice sometimes,”

 

“Dumbass-”

 

Hinata shifted so they could press flat together. The wild mess of orange strands blinding the setter’s vision for a few seconds and making him blow them away from his mouth. So troublesome.

 

The smaller frame felt warm against him despite Shouyou looking a little pale. The boy’s hands fidgeting on his lap, not quite knowing what to do or say next.

 

It felt nice though.

 

Unlike what he thought his sudden comfort would result, it was natural to be close to him. Like when one had muscle memory for doing a certain movement over and over again. Kageyama was so used to slapping his arm, helping the spiker stretching and even having lunch sitting at the roof of their school every day. He supposed there was nothing to overthink.

 

Yet…

 

The shivers running down Tobio’s spine were foreign. There wasn’t a logical reason for the sensation.

 

The almost unnoticeable shake of his hands too.

 

“Kageyama,” came the soft sight.

 

“Hm,”

 

“If you liked someone very much, Like so much that sometimes you feel confused and angry at yourself, you know? What would you do?”

 

That was odd. Did Hinata develop some kind of feeling for one of the girls that gifted him with good luck charms during games?

 

“I don’t know. I suppose I would tell them if it bothered me too much,”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

His face couldn’t be seen due to the height difference but the weight of the orange head grew heavier on Tobio’s shoulder.

 

“If I couldn’t sleep or if I thought about them every day and stuff,”

 

“Oh,”

 

Silent followed. The sound of the pouring rain muffling their awkward movements.

 

“Why?”

 

“What?”

 

“Why did you ask me that?”

 

“Because I like someone,” his breathing became erratic.

 

“Do you? Do I know them?”

 

Something about the phrase seemed so off to his ears. The imagery of Hinata with someone was just...not right. Kageyama couldn’t come up with scenarios in which his friend would be dating a person and taking them out to dinner or stargazing.

 

It just didn’t click. It wasn’t quite fitting.

 

His chest clenched.

 

“Yes, you do,”

 

Tobio inhaled deeply, looking away towards the trees that moved with the insistent force of the gushing wind. Droplets of water hitting their faces.

 

“Is it Yachi?”

 

“What? No! Yachi is our de-dear friend. I-I would never think of her that way.” the short body straightening up before the player looked down and squeezed his knuckles.

 

“Then who is it?” the tone was shaky.

 

Ever tapped fingers reached slowly for him, sliding past the large jacket and getting a faint grip at his hand.

 

Kageyama shuddered.

 

Hinata didn’t dare to look up, spreading Tobio’s hand and making it wide open so he could trace the lines on his palm, following how they disappeared into his skin. Haltingly lacing their digits together and squeezing down.

  


Oh.

 

It made sense somehow. It made a lot more sense than he dared to look into.

 

The painful feeling in his chest melting away to give place to something else entirely. The heart that was previously tense was now beating with such force that the taller boy thought it would simply fly away.

 

While holding Shouyou’s hand he could also feel the pressure point where it pumped wildly. The constant ‘thump’ against his flesh.

 

“Hinata I-”

 

The other turned in mere seconds, finally meeting his gaze. Eyes wide, cheeks flushed and mouth opening and closing so fast it was impossible to keep up.

 

His expression was of a pure heartbreak.

 

“An-and I know it's not fair to expect you to also fee-feel that way. I know you do-don't and probably think I’m stupid so you can say it. You can say ‘Ah, Hinata! You’re so dumb!’ But- but don’t look away from me or-or toss me aside because-”

 

Small tears trailed down the red face.

 

“I like being your friend and your partner so that's ok, right? To-to ignore it.”

 

Kageyama swore he would never be the cause of his pain again.

 

“No-no, listen to me-”

 

Their bodies were apart. Anxiety making they look out of place.

 

“And you don't need to do a-anything. I know the training already wears us out a-”

 

A digit pressed against rosy lips.

 

“You talk too much,”

 

A soft ‘sorry’ came in reply, sounding more like ‘forrey’.

 

Kageyama leaned in without seconds thoughts, removing his finger and redirecting its trail to the back of the other’s head, cradling gently, tangling within his hair.

 

“What are you do-”

 

The delicate touch between their mouths made everything quiet.

 

Hinata’s lips felt exactly as they looked. Soft and plush. Their contact so light it seemed like a feather’s touch.

 

Kageyama kissed him with all the smoothness he could handle. Hoping not to scare his partner away.

 

It felt good.

 

Beyond amazing. A perfect puzzle. All awkwardness he imagined to feel simply wasn't there. Instead of fear, Tobio could only hear ‘finally’ echoing somewhere in his mind.

 

He moved carefully. Pecking. Combing messy locks until Shouyou responded, and it was bliss.

 

Smacking sounds became louder, their bodies sliding flush against one another. Hinata’s hands circling around his team mate's neck.

 

Kageyama felt him tilt his head to gain better access, sucking on the bottom lip and swiping his tongue slowly against it.

 

“Hmm,”

 

The moan vibrated on the setter’s mouth. Making impossible to refuse its evident invitation.

 

Opening up slowly, Hinata slid in cautiously, exploring shyly and moving gradually.

 

They found a lazy pace. Playing and sucking. Alternating between the slick motions inside and the suckling of their lips. Going on for long minutes.

 

It was intoxicating.

 

“Mhmm, Ka-Kageyama,”

 

Tobio pulled away gently. Mouth swollen and glistening wet.

 

“Whoa,”

 

“Wa-was it good?” Shouyou’s face was completely taken over by the loveliest shade of red. Big eyes expecting.

 

Kageyama looked away equally embarrassed.

 

“What-what do you think? It's a stupid question,”

 

Hinata smiled. Hugging him closer and nuzzling the freckled button nose against the exposed neck.

 

“Then are we dating?”

 

“What?”

 

“Dating. As people who like each other. Do you like me too? The way I like you?”

 

If it were any other person the player would be annoyed right then. But he knew Hinata meant it. He was asking sincerely.

 

He mumbled a very discreet “Yeah,”

 

“Sorry?”

 

“I said,” he breathed in, looking into fiery eyes. “Yes.”

 

The brightest smile was shot at him, making his poor heart clench once more.

 

“I’m so happy, Kageyama.”

 

To which he was unable to respond even though he felt exactly the same.

 

Hinata granted him another kiss. Their second, officially.

 

“Since when?”

 

“I don't know. That's not something precise. I just do. Stop asking useless questions,”

 

A bubbly laughter reached his ears.

 

“I just do, too. It's ok-oh look! The rain has stopped,”

 

Both gathered their belongings and resumed their walking. Hinata leaning closer than ever.

 

“Hey, Kageyama,”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I won't even sleep tonight because I’m so glad,” his arm wrapped around Tobio’s.

 

“Silly,”

 

He was incapable to do so as well.

 

\--

  


His house was quiet since the whole family was probably already asleep. The previous warning he would be late must have set his mother’s mind to rest.

 

Kageyama closed the door as slowly as he could, quietly walking to his room and tossing his bag on the chair.

 

The cellphone inside beeped and vibrated.

 

_Hinata: How was the meeting? ;3; I miss the team!_

 

A text message wasn't supposed to make a person smile, right?

 

_Kageyama: It was ok. Tanaka got drunk and detailed his love life to all us. Meh._

 

_Hinata: REALLY?!! DOES HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? IS SHE CURTE?!!!_

 

_Hinata: Cute*_

 

_Kageyama: I don't know.  She wasn’t there. How did you do on the test?_

 

_Hinata: Good I think. Yachi-chan helped me to study last minute! I could answer everything!! (●´ω｀●)_

 

_Hinata: I messed you though._

 

_Hinata: Missed*_

 

Lying on his bed, Tobio stared at the bright screen of his phone, shaking his head, trying to lure the blush away. The boy was partially glad Hinata couldn’t see him.

 

Opening up his notebook, he accessed the internet and more than reluctantly tried to follow Suga’s advice on not hasting over things. Entering one of the most reliable searching sites, Kageyama gazed at the blank bar waiting for his question.

 

_Kageyama: We can practice tomorrow morning. Early. If you’re not too tired._

 

_Hinata: I’M SO NOT! I CAN HANDLE IT!!! What’re you up to? ≧◡≦_

 

Well…

 

He couldn’t tell Shouyou the current activity he was engaged in was searching tips on ‘how to become a better lover for you’. That would ruin any chances of making it work.

 

_Kageyama: Reading a book._

 

Sighing deeply, he gathered some courage to type the doubt and suddenly a thousand links filled the computer. All of them directed to porn sites.

 

The setter coughed, gagging at the explosion of explicit images out of the blue.

 

Maybe he needed to rephrase it.

 

“How to make it good for-no. How not to hurt your partner during-”

 

Another vibration.

 

_Hinata: Really? What book? I don’t remember seeing many books in your bedroom._

 

The player pressed ‘Enter’ and was disbelieved Suga was actually right about the helping sites.

 

_Kageyama: A horror one. You wouldn’t like it based on how scared you get watching movies._

 

 _Hinata: ThaT’S A liE!! Ok?!!! It’s not like that. aNYONE could have NightmaRES after The RinG. I don’t even like to type it. She could be HERE waiting for me WhHAAAA!!!!_ _(゜д゜;)_

 

So cute.

 

They spent the night talking away. The constant ‘buzz’ sound of his cellphone contrasting with the dead silence of the house as the boy read endless tutorials he would certainly never admit to anyone.

 

Around two in the morning he came up with an idea that seemed to be brilliant right then.

 

He could only pray it would work as he had seen on the blogs.

 

\--

  


“Do you want to come over?”

 

A week had passed since the group meeting in Suga’s apartment. Finals were over and luckily they had passed in every subject, celebrating with their team mates the promise of matches soon to come with other schools.

 

Kageyama’s parents would be out for a road trip and left the place at his responsibility. Adding a kind ‘If Shouyou-chan comes over there are extra leftovers in the fridge!’ Before bidding him goodbye.

 

Tobio didn't want to be too obvious about it but he couldn't help but miss touching Hinata without worrying someone would catch them.

 

Quick make out sessions at the back of the volleyball house club weren't exactly what he considered ideal.

 

Firstly because his boyfriend was loud, obligating Kageyama to keep hands above his waist or else everybody in a considerable distance would hear them.

 

Not that he was complaining. Verbal indications he was doing a very good job were always welcomed. And deeply appreciate as well.

 

“Tonight?” Hinata looked up at him. A faint red colour rising to his cheeks. Lips still a little swollen from all the kisses after practice.

 

“Yeah. My parents will be out for a while so I can get some movies and-”

 

“Ok!”

 

That was easier than he had imagined.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! I will prepare my bag to stay over and reach you as soon as I’m ready, ok? I’m excited!!”

 

The short spiker tip toed until he was able to reach Kageyama’s lips, placing a sweet peck followed by a loud ‘hmmm’ sound.

 

Tobio rapidly reacted, wrapping an arm around the petite waist, pulling the other close and angling his head sideways so he could continue the kiss.

 

Every time they touched still felt like a dream. Time passed by so slowly, becoming nothing at all.

 

Shouyou kissed like he played. Full of energy and enthusiasm to compensate the lack of skill. It was still wonderful, though. Never boring because each time he came up with a new fun idea.

 

A hot tongue entwining with his own, making them both release low pleading sounds. Kageyama humming as Hinata mewled so sweetly.

 

The freckled boy sucking on his partner’s bottom lip and slightly nipping at the flesh.

 

“Mhm,”

 

“Sorry, that hurt?”

 

“No, it's ok. Just new,”

 

“Yeah,” Shouyou moaned in response, stealing another messy kiss, letting his mouth move freely against Kageyama's lips. Incessantly seeking more and more-

 

“Hi-Hinata-”

 

“Hm?” He mumbled peppering kisses on the setter’s jaw.

 

“Let's go, come on,”

 

“Awwn. I was having fun,”

 

“Brat.”

 

“I heard that,”

 

\--

  


He was nervous.

 

It was a natural reaction. That was what he kept repeating to himself over and over again as he finished tidying up his house, waiting for the doorbell.

 

Breathing in and out, he reminded himself he was ready this time. And it wasn't like they hadn't done anything sexual ever. Fooling around always counted as experience.

 

Hinata arrived around nine, carrying a light blue bag on his back, a bento in his hand.

 

“I bought it just in case,” the boy grinned widely.

 

“Sure. I have it covered, though,”

 

Twenty minutes later they were in Kageyama's room, tangled on his bed with an open laptop streaming a zombie movie that was supposed to be scary but only made both laugh at the denseness of its characters.

 

Tobio had his back pressed against the wall and Hinata’s fluffy head on his shoulder, his hand caressing the slender smooth thigh up and down in a lazy pace.

 

“People in horror movies never learn,”  Shouyou complained, half meaning it because he wasn't sure what he would do in such situation.

 

“They are supposed to be dumb,” he scratched the outline of his lover’s leg.

 

“Why?”

 

“If they weren't there wouldn't be any spooky parts.”

 

“Oh yeah,”

 

“Hm.”

 

“If I were like a survivor or something,” the boy hid his face in the crook of the other’s neck, peppering little kisses onto his skin.

 

“I would learn how to use a gun,”

 

“Wrong.”

 

“Why?”

 

They faced each other, noses bumping together. Eyes half lidded.

 

“Because,”

 

A light kiss was pressed on pouty lips.

 

“It makes too much noise.”

 

And another.

 

“Hmmm,” Shouyou moaned into it, carefully moving the computer aside to straddle his boyfriend's lap.

 

On a whim, Kageyama grabbed the back of his thighs, providing leverage and support, squeezing timidly.

 

He never knew how they started but it was effortless each time.

 

The warmth of his partner’s body glued to his front, the feeling of the ragged respiration and ever moving hands never ceased to amaze and elicit the most improper thoughts out his mind.

 

They kissed languidly. Fingers tracing wantingly into messy hair, down to the neck, traveling to a covered back.

 

Kageyama slid underneath the thin white fabric to knead at Hinata’s sensitive sides, bringing out a relatively loud ‘ah!’ in response. Muffled laughter on his mouth.

 

“Tickles,”

 

Shouyou gasped when digits pressed onto his spine, mapping each detail softly, massaging between the bumps of his column and moving in steady circles to the slender hips.

 

The rhythm as well as the temperature began to rise. Grinding along to get more friction, the taller felt the not so discreet volume in Hinata’s shorts. With them facing each other like that, they rubbed together just right. The contact enough to make the fabric they were both wearing dump with pre come.

 

The spiker guided Tobio’s hand lower, allowing him to get a handful of the firm ass rolling hypnotizingly right above the larger body.

 

Biting at the already flushed and arched neck, Kageyama sucked a mark into it, rolling an insistent tongue around, suckling on the patch of hot flesh and letting go to see the beautiful red evidence of his presence.

 

He squeezed the softness filling his palms, raising his hands upwards to come back in a light smack, repeating the motions down to his lover’s legs.

 

“Ka-Kageyama ah-I want to-try-try again-”

 

“Me too,”

 

Actually, that was what he has been entirely focused for the past month.

 

“Take them off please,” the breathless plea accompanied a hasty kiss as both discarded the pieces of clothes annoyingly blocking full contact.

 

T-shirts flew across the carpet. Shorts followed through until they sat completely bared and already covered in a thin layer of sweat, grabbing random parts of each other’s bodies. Not knowing where to land.

 

Shouyou’s legs wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. Without any barriers to separate them anymore, hard lengths slid slick together resulting in electric waves of pleasure.

 

A stream of ‘ah’s and breathy ‘oh’s reverberated through the walls.

 

Kageyama gripped them both, moving up and down with no rush, gathering the liquid dripping from their tips to make the motions easier and more fluid.

 

Hinata thrusted up against him and into his hand, the smooth skin rubbing perfectly onto his own.

 

“Ah-I-I feel ahn- Kageyama,”

 

“Shh, breathe,” he pressed gentle kisses on the flaming cheeks, as vibrant as ever. Glossy eyes blinking unfocused at him. Absolutely cute.

 

“Ca-can’t, I-I ah-”

 

Shouyou always lost capacity of speech whenever he was touched. It was as stunning as it was distracting.

 

“Feels good?” They shared a messy, open mouthed kiss. Tongues smashing and sucking, seeking closeness and satisfaction.

 

The shorter nodded emphatically. Shapely pink lips releasing desperate whines along ‘yes’, ‘please’ and ‘so good’.

 

“And what if I twist it like that?” The tone serious and breathless.

 

His wrist angled sideways, applying pressure to their bases, speeding up and circling the sensitive heads.

 

“Ooh my-”

 

Kageyama smirked excitedly.

 

“Go-good?”

 

“Good. Good, so- yes. Ka-Kageyama,”

 

Hinata kisses his cheeks, the tip of his nose and nipped at the strong jaw. Moans escaping freely and unashamed.

 

The fiery sensation so pleasurable they closed their eyes without meaning to.

 

“Faster?”

 

“Fas-faster. More, please ah-”

 

“O-ok.”

 

They picked up the pace. Palm moving agile and dextrous. Lewd sounds followed. Hips moving on their own.

 

Teeth sunk into Tobio’s neck, making him gasp and turn to capture Hinata’s mouth, swallowing all incessant cries.

 

“Co-come, I-need. Need to. Kageyama,”

 

“Go ahead,”

 

“Bu-but you too! Wi-with me,”

 

He held the smaller frame close by his waist, petting wild hair, trying to bring reassurance.

 

“After,”

 

“Ka-kageyama,” he begged, eyes watering. “Ca-can’t anymore” the last sentence shaky, while Shouyou bucked fastly into the amazing friction, patterns disconnecting as his body trembled head to toe, grabbing onto his lover so tight he could hardly breathe.

 

Combing free digits through orange locks through the powerful orgasm, Tobio painted his neck and face with light pecks, calming the quivering mess down.

 

Hot liquid coated a defined stomach, splashing everywhere and possibly dirtying the sheets as well.

 

“Hmmm,”

 

“What?”

 

“Feels like melting, like phwaaa,”

 

The player grinned.

 

“Good.”

 

Lifting up as quick as possible Hinata looked down at the painfully looking hard cock twitching away.

 

“You didn't-”

 

Blinking twice and tilting his head, he leaned into it, opening his mouth wide when his partner stopped him halfway, shaking negatively.

 

“You have to trust me,”

 

The boy frowned. “On what? Are you ok?”

 

“Yes- I-” he cleared his throat, facing down. “I researched some-some things before we tried-” he quoted Tanaka-san “Going all the way again and- I had an idea. Kinda. If you want to do it,”

 

“You researched?” it sounded like a shocked tone. “Fo-for me?” Blush intensified.

 

“Of course it's for you, dumbass. Who else?”

 

Ginger eyebrows were brought together, hands clasping his own.  

 

“Kageyama, that’s so nice,” the spiker sobbed.

 

“Wha-what?! No, that’s necessary. What are you talking about? Relax!”

 

“I will. I promise! I trust you. Let's try! Let's try!”

 

He wasn't expecting such cheerful reaction.

 

“Ok. Just. Lie down, stomach up. I’ll help you, come on.”

 

“Ok. Ok. Ok-”

 

Put into position, Tobio fit in the space between milky thighs.

 

Looking down was the vision of paradise, though the serious young man would never admit it out loud. Or sober.

 

Hinata had always been thin. Not overly so or he wouldn't last a week on the team. He was simply petit, unlike most players who had large features, a little like his own.  

 

Despite growing a few inches, Shouyou continued lean.

 

The flat stomach and adorable freckles here and there adorned his skin. Toned legs opened up just for him and his face-

 

Taken by blush, serene and happy. Looking up with hopeful eyes that surprised and enchanted almost everyone he met.

 

Kageyama knew he could never shine as brightly but he could do as much as stay close to his warmth and be enveloped by it. Follow and keep up as long as it was allowed.

 

“Close your eyes,”

 

Hinata raised an eyebrow but obeyed without hesitation.

 

Sinking into new depths of concentration, Kagayama leaned closer, nipping at his neck and twitching his nose when his boyfriend giggled.

 

“So-sorry,”

 

“Hmph-”

 

Trailing kisses and nibbles down his chest, Tobio caressed shaky thighs as he took one pebbled nipple into his hot mouth. Humming at the taste and suckling in.

 

“Ah-ah. Kageyama,”

 

“Mhmm-”

 

The setter circled his tongue around the peak. Wriggling it back and forth inside, biting gently at the base.

 

“Oh-no. No-no. Too-too mu-ah”

 

He played with the other, flicking it with the tip of his fingers and pulling slightly.

 

Hinata's legs twisted, hooking Tobio in place, pulling his body close and away at the same time. Unable to decide if the stimulus was too much or not enough.

 

“Mean! Be-being mean-I-” he sobbed.

 

Kageyama looked up suddenly. A trail of saliva still connected to the other’s chest.

 

“Hurts?” The tone was dead serious.

 

“No-no. Stupid Kageyama. So embarrassing!” Arms were raised to cover the burning face.

 

“Should I stop?”

 

“Nooo!”

 

“Ok. Ok,”

 

A hand searched trembling ones. Lacing their fingers together just like they had done at the night of their confession.

 

He squeezed it tightly.

 

The exploration continued downwards. Biting at ribs and kissing the taut abdomen until prominent hipbones where Tobio mouthed at at the lumps and suckled supple skin.

 

“Ca-Can I open my eyes now?”

 

“Mnho,”

 

“Hmm-ah?”

 

“I said no,”

 

A murmured complaint was thrown at the insistent boy before his legs were dragged up and pulled down, resulting in a rather distressing position in which the smaller body was bent in half.

 

“O-Oi! Tha-that is-”

 

“Your eyes!”

 

“Right sorry but-”

 

“We’ve already been there. There is nothing to be worried about, ok?”

 

With no immediate reply, the taller glared at a troubled face, currently squeezing eyes shut and twisting his mouth in awkward angles.

 

“Alright.”

 

Usually this was the part they encountered the never solved problem of...discomfort. Try as he might, Kageyama could never get past preparation. It wasn’t a matter of angles or lubrification. More like Hinata couldn’t get used to fingers inside him long enough for his lover to find the good spot.

 

So surfing online he had found a possible solution.

 

“Tell me if it feels weird,”

 

“Ohh, I’m shaking already-”

 

The sound of a drawer being opened reached attentive ears. Objects being placed on the surface of the bed and then a pouring sound.

 

“I want to peek-”

 

“No.”

 

“StupidKageyamaalwaysmakingmecuriouswithnoreas-ah!”

 

The sensation was foreign.

 

The soft blunt tip of something he never felt before touched his entrance. Tobio had played with him previously but they never got past digits.

 

Not because Hinata didn’t desire to. On the contrary, he had suggested it in the first place but the outcome had been too bothersome until-

 

It moved around in circles. Teasing and probing carefully. Letting his body get accustomed to the pressure.

 

“Wha-what is it? Ah-cold!”

 

“Feels bad?” he sounded so worried Shouyou blushed even harder.

 

“No-no.”

 

“Can I go on?”

 

“Ye-yeah. Ok-”

 

“Ok.”

 

The smooth edge massaged constantly, rubbing at the sensitive area and causing low ‘oh’s to fall out from pink lips.

 

Kageyama’s unoccupied hand scratching soothingly up and down his arched back.

 

In a fluid movement it slid inside just an inch or so, stretching mildly.

 

“Ahhh. Ka-Kageyama. It’s i-in. Feels-”

 

“I know. Want to stop?” the caressing hand drawing patterns.

 

“No. No. Trust you,”

 

Pushing the unknown object in tortuously slow, the setter paused at each little move, checking his partner's face to make sure if it wouldn't become painful like before.

 

The generous amount of lube he had doused on the surface of the toy was more than enough to do the trick so there shouldn't be any issues with resistance.

 

Hinata had an embarrassed face partially covered by one arm, gripping at the sheets firmly as probably unintentional whimpers echoed loudly.

 

The breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’s becoming more and more ragged.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“Fu-full-”

 

“Well, I suppose,”

 

The soft surfaced length had almost completed disappeared inside. Going far deeper that his fingers ever got to. Which made the taller slightly jealous but it wasn't the time to dwell on that.

 

The shape of it was adequate for first timers. That’s what he had caught up on the blog. So after taking it, came the next step.

 

“Hinata,”

 

“Hmm?”

 

The motions on his body never stopped, praising and calming. Reassuring as it stroked his back and sides uninterruptedly.

 

“I’ll move it.”

 

A quick nod was confirmation enough.

 

With lazy thrusts, Kageyama drove the toy in and out in a short reach, not pulling too much, letting his boyfriend get accustomed to the speed.

 

“Ah-You can-mhm go a little faster-”

 

Attending to the request, Tobio’s hand moved it around more boldly, directing the blunt tip to the right and getting no more reaction than the continuous ‘mh’s that did nothing to calm his mind.

 

Angling it down towards the left and applying pressure to the thrusts, he frowned in concern if this was doing the correct-

 

“Ohh,”

 

The neighbors would probably hate him tomorrow.

 

Wide warm eyes shot open. Breathing out of sync and gazing up at his partner who had an expression so stunned his mouth was hanging open. Flicking his gaze from the toy to Shouyoy’s wrecked face.

 

“He-here?”

 

The spiker observed with curiosity and wonder as what seemed to be a silicon dildo moved within his body.

 

“Ye-yeah. There. Co-come here, please-”

 

Tobio wasn't in a position to deny anything so he leaned willingly while Hinata gripped large shoulders, running his fingers through slick hair and kissed the other with a passion that screamed reflected pleasure.

 

His legs opened so he would allow Kageyama flush against him. The angle of the player’s hand awkward but effective as he continued to move it in and out, memorizing by heart all the right places to tease.

 

“Ahh, yes, yes- Good. Plea-please,”

 

He graced the focused face with rewarding kisses, messy and hot with occasional nips. Tobio doing his best to keep up with the crazy rhythm, responding to them and catching the scorching lips whenever he could.

 

Reactions he has never seen before happening before grateful eyes that swallowed the erotic vision as much as possible.

 

“So beautiful,” it was barely a whisper. More of an observation to himself than anything while picking up the pace.

 

The moans grew louder and more desperate. Hinata grabbed onto his back and scratched relentlessly. Leaving red lines that their team mates would surely ask about but he didn't care in the slightest.

 

It was so worth it if it meant he was doing it right, that they were finally synchronizing like they did on the court.

 

They kissed fiercely. A new exciting rush of feelings made both want more.

 

“Ka-Kageyama-” Shouyou whined. Eyes watery but this time around, for the right reasons.

 

Instead of pleading to change or stop, his eyes, clouded with ecstasy, begged for him to hurry up and continue. Taking the larger frame into his arms and holding tight like he would cry if the other let go.

 

It was bliss.

 

“Yes?” He pressed a kiss on parted lips.

 

“Wa-want you. Ah-don-don’t tease me anymore.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeees. Please. Oh-Come on-”

 

To prove the point, he let go of silky locks to reposition and grabbed the back of his own thighs, bringing them closer to his middle like they had been put before.

 

It really looked like people tossed coyness aside when aroused.

 

“Now. Now. Kageyemaa-”

 

“I got it. I got it.”

 

Opening the condom package after taking out the toy smoothly, he managed to put it on quickly. Hissing at the touch after being neglected for too long.

 

“A-are you ok? Need help?”

 

“No. Just sensitive,”

 

Hinata blinked bashfully. “I didn't even do anything today,” pouting.

 

“Eh? Don't worry about stupid things. It’s-it’s not important-” he looked away blushing.

 

His lover smiled radiantly “Thank you, Kageyama,”

 

“Idiot,” he mumbled at the cuteness.

 

“Come now. Come on,”

 

“Be still.”

 

Taking the painfully hard cock into hand, he guided himself the tight opening, going as slow as possible. Mimicking the pace from minutes ago.

 

“Mmmh-” thin digits grabbed at his biceps once more.

 

“It’s ok. Just- breathe with- oh,”

 

Easier said than done, going carefully was torture. The heat enveloping the length was tight and so incredibly hot it was impossible not to roll eyes back at.

 

By time he was fully sheathed inside they had already tangled themselves in each other’s embrace. Eyes never parting while gasps and mewls filled the room.

 

“Hur-”

 

“No, it doesn't hurt. It's per-perfect let me breathe,”

 

“Tell me when I can mo-”

 

“You can move. Move, please.”

 

Pulling his partner down for a kiss, Shouyou whimpered a loud ’mhm!’ as Kageyama’s hips snapped swiftly, making his body move on its on, grazing the soft mattress and being pulled back as the other continued.

 

The tempo was gradual. It felt overwhelming to be filled completely. Similar and yet completely different than using an object.

 

Tobio’s body was close. Their tongues exploring and licking aimlessly at that point. He felt hot and pulsing within, rocking just right and offering the appropriate time to get used to it.

 

The rolling of the thrusts became more precise, going right to left and focusing on finding the spot that had made stars blow up before honey eyes.

 

Hinata felt so glad his first everything had been with his best friend. It was known that the beginning of their relationship wasn’t exactly filled with roses but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

For anyone who didn’t know Tobio well enough, would perceive the young man as cold and nonchalant. Unmoving to the matters that didn’t regard his own little world.

 

They couldn’t be more wrong.

 

Kind hands that never let him go proved just so. The perfect lips that were ever present to arouse and sooth at will as well.

 

The self contained rhythm to make it so good for him brought tears to glossy eyes and the focused way dark blue orbs payed attention at any sign of discomfort were so endearing.

 

“Li-like this,” taped fingers pressed on Kageyama’s lower back, guiding the motions to the desired way as one leg was pulled higher up.

 

Black eyebrows furrowing in awe. Hips moving to the indicated direction.

 

“Aaah-yes-”

 

“Nice?”

 

“So good. Faster. Go fa-faster-”

 

Just like when they got lost in kisses, time increasingly became irrelevant. The hard buck of their bodies, the almost vulgar sounds of skin slapping, wet noises and their very vocal responses taking both somewhere far away.

 

“Ti-tight. Too good. Ca-can’t I-”

 

“Ah-me too. Soon-will-”

 

Shouyou’s breath was stolen away by another peck.

 

“Hot,”

 

Incapable of keeping a shaky laugh in, the spiker responded in a sob “You too,”

 

The creaking of the bed kept up with the rapid motions. Sweat dripping down their drenched limbs down to the no longer pristine fabric of the sheets.

 

The satisfactory feeling being the one making Shouyou scream that way, lose all control, swelled inside Kageyama’s chest. Blinding pleasure mixed with relief flooded through the overthinking mind, resulting in the best sensation he had ever experienced.

 

Whenever swollen lips parted he could see the lost expression on his lover’s face. The way dried tears of bliss left beautiful trails on his skin. Dazed blown pupils gazing up at him with adoration. The wild rocking of their hips making orange hair fly in all possible directions.

 

_I love you._

 

The voice in his head repeated non stop.

 

_I adore you so much._

“Yo-you’re amazing. Aah-Kageyama,”

 

Not even a second later he held Hinata impossibly close, biting at his neck and letting out all strangled frustration and pleasure burning inside. Vision completely blank.

 

Shouyou reached a hand between them, rubbing his neglected cock, pumping hard and fast, thrusting down at the spurting length so snug inside.

 

“Oh-so good. Ah, ah-”

 

Hot splashes coated their already sweaty stomachs. Desperate gasps for air while both slumped down on the mattress looking stupidly at anywhere their eyes stopped.

 

After some minutes of complete and utter silence in which Hinata realized he must be thoroughly detested by Tobio’s neighbours after that night, Kageyama pulled out reluctantly, wiping the soaked forehead with the back of his hand before tying up the condom and throwing it on the small trash bin at the side of the bed.

 

“So,”

 

“So?”

 

“Where did you get that?” his boyfriend pointed towards the general direction of the forgotten toy.

 

“Why does it matter? It worked just fine, didn’t it?” he snuggled close to him as the smaller one scooped closer to lie the weary head on a broad shoulder.

 

“Yeah but where did you get it? Come ooon. I am curious. I won’t stop asking until you tell me.”

 

A loud sigh.

 

“I got it online.”

 

Hinata giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. I just imagined you searching for colours and sizes, that’s all. It’s funny,”

 

“Idiot,” he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

“Hey, Kageyama-”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m so happy all over again, my heart is pounding but this time,” a yawn. “I think I will be able to sleep,”

 

“Because you are tired?”

 

“Because you are here.”


End file.
